Lovestruck
by Tloves1Dforeverxo
Summary: Timea is just a normal teenage girl fulfilling her dreams. When she meets a certain someone for the second time,will it turn her whole life around?
1. Chapter 1

"Yes,I will,of course mum,love you bye!" Mums. Always have to be so over protective and want to know the latest gossip. It's MY life,I'm bloody 19! I'm an adult. I love my mum to bits but she could tone it down with the whole mumsy thing.

It was a normal morning,like everyday. I woke up,drank coffe,got ready and I'm out the door. It's raining,great. As I do every morning, I go to check my mail,didn't really expect anything special, I was just expecting to see bills really. But not today, today I got a different letter,from work? That's odd, i got in my car to read it, I wasn't really a fan of getting drenched through by the rain.

The letter read:

Dear miss Anderson,

We are sorry to inform you so late, but tomorrow we will need you to go to southern London. You will be staying at a 5 star private hotel, any information will be given to you at reception. Tomorrow morning at 10am your cab will be waiting outside. Everything is paid for, we just need you to get there on time. All paperwork you will need will be in your hotel room. You will be staying there for a week to do an induction for new employees at the forever 21 store. It's an important one because inspectors will be in too. So we need you there early. Wish you the best of luck.

Kind regards.

Forever 21

Great thanks, I'll need it. The day just gets better and better. Suppose it's not too bad, staying in a private hotel, more luxury for me! Well after that, I was pretty excited, Also nervous. As you may of figured out, I work at forever 21, I'm a manager of all the stores in London. Yep, I got lucky and got my dream job. I live in North London, I work about an hour away from where I live, not too bad. I got used to it (although I've only had this job for a year).

Well the day went on pretty well casually, I was in work for 8 hours nothing interesting really happened there, I just gossiped away with my collegues and worked...obviously. Also I said my goodbyes, I mean, it's not like I'm leaving forever so it was mostly just quick hugs.

When I got home, I threw my keys on the window sill near my front door, kicked off my heels and then already started to pack, I'm sort of a fashion freak. I think I will be taking 2 big suitcases, just incase, never know what the weather will be like! So after a long 2 hours of choosing what to take, I finally decided and only just fit into 2 big suitcases and one little one. After that I just watched dear John while eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream, how depressing? When the film finished, it was about 10pm. I just has a shower, put my pyjamas on, brushed my teeth and curled up in bed with my...pillow. By 10:30 I was flat out. Big day for me tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes slowly opened, until the blury numbers on my alarm were clear enough to see. Today,is the day. I switched my alarm off,got out of bed feeling a little stiff. So I stretched every part of my body until it felt just fine. I went into the bathroom to look in the mirror,god my hair was a mess. I quickly jumped in the shower.

After my shower I went into my closet to pick something out. Picking clothes in the morning is probably the hardest decision I ever have to make,honestly! So in the end I went for a red lace skater dress,with a black leather jacket and black boots. I quickly dried my hair and curled it,just slightly,as I didn't have much time,by the time I was done with my make up too,it was now 9. good! I had to get everything together and make sure I don't forget anything. I drank a cup of coffee and I was ready,finally. I was really excited and looking forward to going down the South end,I love it down there! I heard the taxi beep outside,that must be mine! I grabbed my suitcases, my bag on my shoulder. I locked the door behind me. The driver was stood outside the taxi. I practically jogged over to him.  
"Miss Anderson?" he asked.  
"Yes,that would be me" I said,smiling.  
"Great,well lets get you loaded and we're off"  
"Perfect" I replied.  
So once all my suitcases somehow fit in the boot, we were off. I quickly checked my twitter and facebook just to see what's new,nothing exciting...as always.I tweeted "Off to the south end, so excited :D! Xxx".

We arrived at the hote-WOW,that was an enormous erm,hotel.  
"We're here" the driver announced. I was unable to answer,considering I was left speechless at the sight of the place where I was going to live the next 7 days. Er,what? 7 days?! This will be fun!  
"Miss?" he asked slightly raising his voice. I shook my head, to snap out of my daydream.  
"Oh yes,of course." I smiled. He helped me take my suitcases out of the boot and carry them inside. The door was just a sliding glass door,and it was rather wide, so we fit through just fine,which is not normally the case. I walked through the door and was left in shock...again. I swore I was dreaming! This was incredible, It was a beautiful,red and gold themed hotel with sofas which looked overly comfy and a gorgeous water fountain placed in the corner. My excitment inside of me just gorwn more and more. I grinned at the sight. The driver come up behind me and said "You are going to have a blast living here,I wish you the best of luck!" aw,he was so lovely.  
"Thank you" I smiled.  
"No problem,well I'm off now,bye!" he said walking out.  
"Bye and thanks for all your help!" I shouted after him.  
I walked up to the reception desk which was empty. I waited about 2 minutes and then realised there was a bell on the side of the desk,silly me. I rung it and in a matter of seconds a very handsome gentelman with black hair and bright blue eyes appeard.  
"Hi,may I help you?" he asked.  
"Um,yes, here." I passed him my passport and the piece of paper which was attached to the letter I recieved in the mail. It had all the information the receptionist needed on it. Which I'm glad,because I was pretty much unable to speak, he was so gorgeous!  
"Ah right,room 207" he clicked his fingers and another young man appeard, "Andrew here will carry your suitcases upstairs for you, have a good stay"  
"Thank you" I smiled,widely.

I went in the elevator along with Andrew. It was pretty awkward,he just looked straight forward and didn't even blink,nor did he say anything. But I guess he was just doing his job,in the end,it WAS a private hotel. Which I STILL didn't know the name of,but I didn't really need to,so it was okay. I was probably just dreaming anyway.

Finally, we got onto the 5th floor,which is where I was staying, Andrew opened the door while struggling with my three suitcases,but when I offered to help, he just said  
"No,this is my job" wow, they must be pretty strict here.  
I turned around to look what was behind those huge white doors,I almost fainted, This is the biggest hotel room I have EVER seen. This is going to be AMAZING! As I walked through the doors I started admiring everything around me. The walls were white and red, on the right hand side was the kitchen and on the left hand side was a huge living room,which had a white corner sofa and a white armchair, _why would one person need this?_ I thought to myself, not that I'm complaining... In the corner of the living room was a desk with a computer on it,which is pretty damn awesome. Next to that,was a huge glass door which led onto a beautiful balcony which just had a table and 4 chairs around it. I can't wait to spend the nights under the stars there! I put my bag down next to the sofa,I sat down and BOOM. A plasma tv right on the wall infront of me,which was indeed,huge. Also there was a glass coffee table with a red rug underneath,it was all set out very nicely. I was so amazed by the living room that I forgot to check the rest of the rooms. Just as I stood up, Andrew had bought all my things in.  
"So you like your room?" he asked.  
"Like? LOVE is not a god enough word,it's amazing!" I screeched.  
"I'm glad, enjoy your stay,good-bye" He said,his voice not changing one bit and not even the corner of his lips moved. But I'm sure he was smiling at least inside.  
"Bye" I replied smiling from ear to ear,not really paying too much attention. My cheeks were hurting from how much I smiled at this "room" which I would more like call an apartment! I stood up to check out the rest of my hotel room, I walked through the kictchen doorway and once again,was compeltely blown away! This was all so amazing and perfect that it seemed unreal. It was mainly black,white and red,basically matched the whole living room too. Red is my favourite colour aswell,which is why I found it pretty awesome! I walked into the bedroom thinking 'I've seen it all,it couldn't POSSIBLY get any better than this' and I tell you,it just got better! There in front of me, was a gigantic double bed. It looked so comfy! I couldn't help but dive right on it. I rolled on to my back to see another plasma stuck onto the wall. It had a cabinet underneath it full of folders and papers. That must be my work. Kinda ruined the whole room,but that is why I'm here. There was a small night stand with a cute lamp. On the right of the room was a bathroom which was also very luxurious and very elegant. But there was one more door, sort of in the corner of the room, I was wondering what it could be,this is a room for one so it couldn't be another bedroom.  
Yep, that's right,it was a closet! I screeched quite loud unexpectedly then quickly covered my mouth,I didn't want to disturb my neighbours. There was two leather armchairs sat back to back in the middle,and the walls were basically just mirrored wardrobes. There was 2 chest of draws,one on each side of the room. This has to be my favourite room in the hotel,by FAR!

After I had finished admiring my hotel room, it was about 1 o'clock. Time for lunch. I was so shocked by everything I saw today that I even forgot to eat,until now,when I realised I was extremely hungry! I grabbed my phone and purse and went downstairs. Then I thought,what if I meet someone famous? I mean,this is a private hotel. The only time I have ever met anyone famous was when I was younger,I went to a one direction concert and met them backstage. I had a HUGE crush on Harry Styles in particular, it was so embarrassing. I didn't tell him though,I didn't want him to know! And to be honest,as if he would ever be interested in someone like me,when he has the whole world chasing after him! Wait what am I thinking? I could never randomly bump into anyone famous. Knowing my luck anyway. I was walking down the hall and just recieved a text. It was off my mum, it said:  
"Hi honey I wish you the best of luck! I'm sure you'll do great love youxx"  
I then replied:"Hey mum, thanks so much,fingers crossed! love you too xox", Suddenly I bumped into someone and my phone dropped.  
"Shit!" I shouted,it just came out! My phone was my baby! I don't normally swear. I bent down to get it straight away and I heard a husky voice say  
"I'm so sorry". It sounded so familiar, it was a beautiful Cheshire accent I was sure I heard before. I looked up to see who it was and I was left spee- "Harry?" I automatically said without even thinking about it. There stood Harry Styles with his beautiful curls. I got lost in his deep greeb eyes. We meet for the second time. He was so flawless...


	3. Chapter 3

I must of been dreaming. This could NOT be real. "Hi" he said flashing that stunning smile.  
"Er,Hi" I quickly said. Looking at him wide eyed, I began to blush.  
He giggled at me slightly and then said "Sorry about your phone,by the way,do I know you from somewhere?" still smiling widely.  
"It's okay, it's still as good as new. Um,I went to one of your concerts when I was younger, also met you backstage?"  
"Yes of course you're that girl I-!" he paused mid speech as if he nearly said something he wasn't supposed to. "Where was it? In erm...Manchester,right?"  
"Yeah,you remember?" I asked,confused.  
"I remember you very well,more than you think" he answered,giving me a cheeky wink. That sent a shiver down my spine. I can't believe he remembers! "I never managed to get your name..." he said looking a bit upset at the thought. "Timea" I replied,smiling.  
"Beautiful name" he complimented me. I looked down and I felt myself blush deeper,but I had to play it cool.  
"Haha,thanks" I replied giggling nervously,  
"So where are you off to,anywhere nice?" he asked.  
"Not really,just on the way to get some lunch" I answered.  
"Oh,I was about to get some too, fancy coming with me? You can meet the rest of the boys aswell,they're all in Niall's hotel room along with their girlfriends an-" He stopped when he realised he was beginning to ramble on. That's not like Harry. He's not shy? Or not that I know of anyway. "I would love to,but I don't think they would want me to come" I answered.  
"Come on,I will say I invited you" he was so sweet.  
"You sure?" I asked.  
"Yes,come on" he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lift. His hands were so soft I never wanted to let go! I felt goose bumps creep up my arms. I'n holding Harry Styles' hand,this,this is _insane!_  
"So, what floor are you on?" I asked curiously just to make conversation.  
"Floor 4,you?" He asked.  
"5" I said,smiling. This was all so weird,was I just imagineing it? Was it real? I was so confused. Why is it not awkward? Why has he invited me to lunch with him and the rest of the boys when we've only just met? _Stop asking yourself questions Timea,no one will answer them,_ I thought to myself. At the end of the day Harry frickin' Styles has invited me to lunch,how could I POSSIBLY turn THAT offer down?! We arrived on floor 4. The doors opened and he took my hand again and led me down the long hall,to the very end room. He knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" someone from inside shouted.  
"Harry" He shouted back. The door opened and Niall's head popped round the corne. He lifted his eyebrows and then smiled at me,I just smiled back.  
"Come in" He said politely opening the door widely to let us through. Wow, his room was messy,food everywhere. No surprise there really though. I looked around and there was Zayn sat on the armchair playing something on the xbox or whatever it was, Niall was eating pizza, Liam was just reading a magazine although I could see him mouthing _who's that_ to Harry in the corner of my was sat on the corner sofa in front so I could only see the back of his head,but leaning on his shoulder was a blonde girl. As we stepped through the door they all looked at us at once. I just smiled scanning through each one of their faces,Until I got to the girl who was sat next to Louis. Oh my god,no way! It was Courtney! She was my bestfriend since I was little,but when we finished high school we each went our seperate ways,I can't believe she's now dating Louis Tomlinson! He was like her dream boy,and she always told me that she will date him one day. Well I think she's dating him anyway,otherwise it would be a weird friendship if she sits next to him like that.  
"TIMEAAA!" she screeched and jumped off the sofa, ran at me and hugged me tightly,I hugged her back. "Courtney! I can't believe it's you" we pulled apart and everyone was staring at us in confusion. Then another girl walked with mid lenght,curly hair,she was very pretty,  
"Liam,where have you put m- Hi" she said looking at me tilting her head in confusion.  
"Hi" I replied smiling.  
"What's going on?" she asked, everyone looked so confused. Then Harry stepped in and said "Everyone,this is Timea,she went to one of our concerts along with Courtney back in Manchester,I bumped into her in the hall so thought I'd invite her for lunch,does anyone here mind?"  
"No" they all said at once.  
"OOOOHHH I remember you!" Zayn said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Yes,you're that girl that Harr-" Niall started to say,  
"DON'T say it..." Harry interrupted him giving,him a knowing look. I just stood there not understanding what was going on myself. What did Harry tell them about me? I mean,we did have a proper heart to heart conversation. I was the only girl Harry paid attention to at the concert. It really surprised me because I wasn't really a huge obsessed fan, We just couldn't lay eyes off each other, we did have a little chat on twitter afterwards,but after I finished high school,I made a new twitter and didn't hear about any of them ever since. I can tell you one thing,I was DEEPLY in love with that boy.

Once everything was perfectly explained and everyone understood what was going on. we all sat down. I found out that the curly haired girl was Liam's girlfriend Danielle,who he has been with for a while now. I also found out that Courtney got with Louis a year ago,but didn't manage to get the full details on how it actually happened, I'm sure I will over time. We all just sat talking for ages and eating pizza, everyone was asking all sorts of questions, I was sat next to Harry,who was very comforting. Liam and Danielle were curled up together on the sofa as were Louis and Courtney, Zayn was still on the armchair but spun it round to face the rest of us. Niall was sat cross legged on the floor, not paying attention to anything or anyone but his food. As always. He was even more adorable in real life!

Once we all finished our lunch we talked for a while more, and they all started talking about some dinner they were going to. I just sat there and listened until Niall looked at me and said "Why don't you come along?" That made me look up instantly. I was rather shocked.  
"I wouldn't want to bother you" I answered.  
"Bother? We woud love you to come! That's a great ifea!" Courtney screeched. She was now sat back next to Louis. Me and Harry sat opposite them, next to Liam and Danielle.

So turns out I was going to dinner with them tonight,this just gets better. So far I have met Harry Styles (along with the rest of One Direction), reunited with my bestfriend,met Liam's girlfriend and got to stay in a prvate hotel. I love life. By the time we all finished talking it was about 5pm,everyone went to their room to get ready. There was only Niall,me and Harry left. Just befoe I left, Harry closed the door behind him, kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear, " I'll see you later sweetheart". I almost fainted. This is a dream come true. Now that crush I had years ago, has come back, big time. I just said bye,smiled and went upstairs. It was impossible to describe my excitment. I felt like jumping up and down dancing and singing "oh yeaah,Harry Styles just kissed my cheek,thats right!" but decided not to. _Smooth move curls_, I thought.

When I got to my room I had a quick shower,washed my hair and brushed my teeth. Now come the time where I had to pick something to wear,again,oh no. In the end I went for a black chiffon blouse which had gold sequin cuffs and a gold collar,black skinny jeans and black stilettos with a gold heel. I then curled my hair and did a gold smokey eye for my make up. By the time I was ready it was about ten to 6pm, and I was meant to meet them in the lobby at 6. So I decided I'll go a bit early. I grabbed a gold clutch bag and put on my favourte perfume.

I went down to the reception and sat on one of them sofas. Jesus they really were super comfy! In a matter of minutes, Harry came down looking rarther handsome in a white t shirt,black skinny jeans and white converse. ,I don't hink he owns any other shoes aside from converse. He walked over and smiled widely then said "You look beautiful"  
"Thanks,not too bad yourself" I joked.  
"Thanks" he winked. "Do I not get a welcome hug?" he asked opening his arms out offering me one,  
"If you insist..." I teased accepting his offer. God did he smell nice! Soon enough everyone else came down. First it was Zayn and Niall,looking very smart. Then Liam and Danielle,and finally Courtney and Louis. We all hugged each other and went outside. I stumbled a little when I saw the white shiny limousine parked in front of the hotel. We all got in and still had space for about another 5 people. Wow this was so cool! I was like a little child living in a fairtyale,it was unbelievable.

We arrived at the restaurant and once again,I was blown away. Why is everything here so perfect? We went in, sat down at our table,which I'm guessing was in a VIP part considering it was much more luxurious than the rest of the restaurant and everyone was sat in the other half. I was sat next to Harry on my right and Courtney on my left on the corner sofa,Louis was next to Courtney and opposite sat Niall,Liam and then Danielle on the end. I couldn't decide what to have! It was really awkward because everything was in a different language, which I'm guessing was French,and I had no idea what was what. The waitress came and asked for our orders. Everyone had told Harry what they wanted,I didn't really understand why. Until Harry started blabbing on to the waitress...in French. I was in shock at first,but then realised that he speaks fluent French...DUH. "what do you want babe?" Harry asked looking at me. B-babe?! Harry Styles just called me BABE?! Oh god,I really was going to faint! _Calm,Timea,calm_.  
"Um,I don't know what there is" I whispered,embarrassed. Harry just said something to the waitress again,probably oredered something for me,I trusted him. I turned around to speak to Courtney but she was in the middle of kissing Louis, I thought 'aw' but quickly turned back round,didn't want to disturb them. Liam and Danielle were just sat talking,they were so sweet together aswell! Finally after about 20 minutes our order came. Turns out Harry just ordered me salad,the same as he had. That was alright,I don't mind salad.

While having our dinner we all just talked about all sorts of random things,it was really fun, they all had me in stitches the whole night through,especially Louis,he's hilarious! I'm really happy I got on with them all. The best part was where Niall was eating his fish and started choking so Louis squeezed him from behind and it flew out to hit an old lady in the head,that was hilarious. I shouldn't really find it funny,I mean,I did feel sorry for the lady but everyone was crying with laughter!

**(HARRY'S POV)**

God she was so beautiful. When she laughed it made me weak at the knees. She doesn't know about my obesession I had back when I first met her. Niall nearly blurted it out though! I hope she doesn't think I'm weird for taking her out the first day I meet her,even though it's for the second time. I would love to get to know her more. I haven't even got her number. I kept looking at her whenever I got chance,when our eyes locked together she looked away blushing. She wa so cute. I can't wait to spend more time with her!  
"You alright?" She asked when she noticed me staring at her,  
"Yeah thanks,I'm fine" I smiled and felt myself blush a little. What? I never blushed. What's happening to me?!

**(TIMEA'S POV)**

When we got back to the hotel everyone went their separate ways,Louis had his arm round Courtney's shoulder and she had hers around his waist, they look so cute walking in, Liam and Danielle were holding hands, Zayn and Niall walked beside eachother with their hands in their pockets. Me and Harry were the last to get out of the limo, we just walked side by side. When we got onto floor 4,no one was there everyone had gone into their rooms,we all said bye before. "Soo,I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.  
"No." Harry said. I looked at him in confusion. "I want you to come with me." Did he really just say that? "Please" he begged. Now this was beyond real! He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. My mouth dropped open in shock.  
"Um...okay,I guess..." I said a bit unsure of why he wanted me to go with him. _(not that I'm complaining!) _

He unlocked the door to his hotel room. Wow was he a neat freak. I was surprised by how tidy his room really was. He gestured me to sit down, so I walked over and sat on the sofa,just on the edge,feeling slightly uncomfortable. He walked in from the kitchen with 2 glasses and a bottle of wine. I lifted my eyebrows at him. "What?" he asked.  
"Nothing" I shook my head and smiled. He just shurgged his shoulders and poured us each some wine. It was red,how romantic... While we drank we talked about all sorts of things.  
"So what brings you here anyway?" He asked,politely.  
"I have a job to do on thursday,it's a really long story,,,how come you are all here?"  
"We have concerts here all week. Tell me,I wanna know"  
"Well I got this letter yesterday morning saying basically I need to pack immediately because I was going to stay in the South of London in a 5 star private hotel,all I need to know I will find out here,that I need to do an induction on Thursday for new employees at Forever 21,and inspectors will be in too,and because I'm the manager of every store in London,it is my job. " I explained and then took a breath after my speech.  
"Ah right." Harry replied,looking like he was thinking it all through, "I see." He added,nodding his head. He suddenly smiled really widely while I sipped some wine. "What?" I asked in confusion.  
"You're really cute,and beautiful" that made me blush.  
"Thanks" I smiled shyly.

For the rest of the night we just chatted, we even swapped numbers and he said he will text me alot,so I need to be prepared,I found that kind of sweet. Harry suddenly leant forward towards me and I automatically closed the gap between us by kissing him on the lips. It was incredible, Like fireworks went off! I just felt a spark,I can't explain how amazing it really was. He slowly started sliding his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. We kissed passionately until he started kissing me down my jaw and moved onto my neck. It tickled a little which caused me to let out a slight moan. Suddenly my phone went off. I pulled away and looked who it was. Mum again. Of course she would disturb me when I'm living through the best moment of my life. Sorry ma,but it'll have to wait because,I HAVEJUST KISSED HARRY STYLES!  
"It's nothing" I said sitting back awkwardly.  
"Are you sure?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah" I smiled. He got up to get the remote and switched on the tv.  
"What would you like to watch?" He asked grinning at me while I was drinking my wine.  
"Stop that!" I snapped jokingly, " I don't mind...anything" I continued.  
"Stop what? I'm not doing anything" He grinned wider and got the dvd Bambi out. Was he really about to put that on? Yep. I watched carefully as he placed it in the dvd player. He came and sat next to me then "sneakily" circled his arm around my shoulder. I leant into his chest. He explained how he likes to watch Bambi on a first date because it always makes the girl cry at the end and he likes to comfort her and cheer her up. Aw that's so sweet. He wasn't wrong,I did cry at the end into his shoulder. He just stroked my head and simply said  
"Told you" I lightly hit him on his arm which caused him to laugh.  
"It's not funny" I mumbled.  
"You're so cute" He said ignoring my comment.

Without even knowing I fell asleep in his arms. This has got to be the best night of my life so far...


	4. Chapter 4

**(LOUIS' POV)**  
I opened my eyes slowly to see Courtney's beautiful face infront of me. Her long blonde hair resting on the pillow. I stroked her head gently. It was the best feeling ever waking up to my sleeping beauty every morning. I didn't want to wake her up, so I slowly slid off the covers and stood up,carefully. "Louis" I heard her say in a tired voice.  
"What's up babe? I'm so sorry to wake you up" I said.  
"No,no you didn't wake me up,I just wanted to say good morning" she smiled getting out of bed.  
"Oh,good morning beautiful" I winked. I went into the kitchen while Courtney went into the bathroom,probably to brush her teeth and hair. I was making us each a nice hot cup of tea,suddenly I felt Courtney's soft arms wrap around my waist from behind. She rested her head on my shoulder. I turned to face her and kissed her passionately. She then pulled away and went to switch on the TV in the living room. "So what are we doing today?" she asked.  
"Well me and the boys have to go to the studio to record,you can either come with us or spend the day with the girls after all,you haven't seen Timea in a long while,I'm sure you have loads to talk about" I answered. "Mmmh I suppose,yeah,we'll probably go shopping or something,what time will you be back?"  
"About 5 or 6ish,I'm not sure,I'll text you when we're on our way back" I replied.  
"Oh okay then." Courtney shrugged, I walked over with out tea and handed one to her. "Thanks" she smiled. "No problem" I smiled back. Jeremy Kyle was on TV.  
"Ugh,this show is awful,there's never anything good on TV in the mornings!" Courtney moaned.  
"I know babe,what can I say,I'll be off soon anyway,just finish my tea then get ready and I'm out the door" I told her.  
"Aww I'll miss you!" she said hugging me tightly and then kissing me on the cheek.  
"I'll miss you too."I whispered kissing her forehead.

**(LIAM'S POV)**

I woke up feeling full of energy. I was ready for the day to start! Wait, there was something missing. Where's Danielle? Why isn't she in bed? I jumped out of bed quickly and walked in the living room,she was sat on the sofa watching Jeremy Kyle. She turned around to look at me and said "Morning babe,you like your sleep don't you?"  
"Morning,why what time is it?" I asked curiously.  
"It's um..." she paused to look at her watch "ten to nine"  
"Oh no I overslept!" I shouted,I was really worried I wouldn't be able to meet the boys on time. "Don't stress sweetie, you can get ready in 20 minutes" Danielle comforted me.  
"Lets hope so" I smiled and ran straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. I threw on a checkered shirt, black denim jeans and white converse. I quickly leant over the sofa to kiss Danielle "Bye babe,"  
"Bye,have fun!" she shouted after me.

**(HARRY'S POV)**

"Harry...HARRY!" Timea shouted to wake me up.  
"What?" I answered,barely being able to speak,my head was banging.  
"Wake up, its 9am" she said. I quickly jumped off the sofa and started running from room to room to get ready. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier,I'm supposed to meet the boys at ten past nine!" I complained. "I'm sorry, I didn't know,you never said..." Timea said looking guilty.  
"Of course it's not your fault babe,I'M sorry for blaming you,,,," I kissed her on the lips, "It's just that I have 10 minutes to get ready and be in reception and have no idea what to wear!" I said,worried,  
"Don't worry about clothes,I'll pick you something out and you get your hair ready you'll be fine,go on." She assured me.  
"Thanks sweetheart,you're a star" I smiled and rushed off to the bathroom. I quickly put on what Timea picked for me, a white t shirt,with black skinny jeans and white low converse,and of course my signature hat,my grey beanie. "Do I look okay?" I asked.  
"What are you a girl,you look fine!" Timea laughed.  
"Thanks." I said,partly sarcastically. I walked over to Timea who was standing in the kitchen doorway,put my arms around her wast and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around my neck and we were kissing for about a minute until she pulled away.  
"Go already,what time will you be back?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure,I'll ring you, about 6ish I think, bye babe" I replied practically running out.

**(COURTNEY'S POV)**

It was now 9am and my boobear had to leave. I was so upset that I won't see him for the whole day. But at least I get him at night. I smirked at the thought. Louis walked in wearing a blue and white stripy top, dark blue chinos rolled up at the bottom and white toms. His usual style. Oh and his hair blowdied to the side as always. I was still in my pyjamas. "I'm going now babe" he said and walked over. We hugged for about 10 seconds and then he gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Have fun bye!" I shouted after him."Thanks,I will bye,I love you!" he shouted back.  
"Love you too" I said quietly to myself, didn't have time to say it to Louis as he was already out the door and probably halfway down the hall. What was I gonna do a whole day without my baby?

**(LOUIS' POV) **

I went downstairs to meet the boys, we were all meeting in reception at 9:10am, or we were SUPPOSED to meet there at 9:10am,but as always Zayn took about half an hour more to do his hair. Me,Liam and Harry were all downstairs waiting. Where the hell is NIall?

**(ZAYN'S POV) **

"Zayn hurry up and do your hair,I've managed to have a breakfast for 4 people by now and I'm STILL ready!" Niall moaned at me.  
"Sorry Niall,but my hair has to be perfect,like myself" I pointed at myself in the mirror and winked. Niall stood there shaking his head. "Unbelievable,I'm going down to meet the rest of the boys,you have 10 minutes!" he shouted,I wasn't really paying much attention,then I heard the door slam. 'Oh Niall,if only you knew that this hair,does not take ten minutes to do.' I thought to myself. He comes in my room every morning and does this, he acts like he is my mum! I finished off doing my hair and then went downstairs. It was quater to ten.

**(LOUIS' POV)**

"I'm here!" Zayn shouted running in.  
"What time do you call this?!" Harry asked,narrowing his eyes at Zayn.  
"What are you talking about? I'm on time!" Zayn said,although he knew very well he wasn't, he just never admits it. "Well we should all stop talking and move,we are already late as it is." Liam said breaking up Harry and Zayn's 'argument' and gestured for us to all go out the door,while he followed behind. Paul was already waiting outside our car. It was a 7 seat one,so we could all fit in,including the driver and Paul. This is going to be a loooong day. On the way to the studio I text Courtney,while everyone was still going on about Zayn taking forever to do his hair.  
"We're only just on the way to the studio,Zayn and his hair, unbelievable. Have a fun day with the girls,miss you and love you xxx" Send. She instantly replied.  
"Hahah,as always,Niall should wake him up earlier :D Thanks, miss you too and love you too xxxx". I smiled and put my phone in my pocket.

**(HARRY'S POV)**

Zayn was going on about how his hair has to look perfect otherwise he doesn't feel right and what not,I just turned to Louis who was in the middle of texting,I didn't want to disturb him so instead I text Timea. "Hey babe,we are going down to the studio,I will ring you when we get back,have fun today xxx". I clenched my phone waiting for her to text back. In about 10 minutes my phone beeped. It was a text off Timea,it said "Hey,oh right,I didn't even ask you where you were going,now I know:) okay and thanks I will you too,sorry I didn't text back earlier,I was in the middle of doing my hair xox" aw she's so cute. I only properly met her yesterday,but my feelings towards her are starting to really grow,love at first sight maybe?

**(LOUIS' POV) **

We finally arrived at the studio,it was about half an hour away from the hotel. There was about 20 fans waiting outside,here we go, lets hope my clothes don't get ripped off... We all stepped out of the car and waved to the fans,Niall signed some autographs but I wasn't in the mood,I really missed Courtney. I turned around to ask Zayn something when he was in the middle of kissing a fan on the cheek,awkward. "ZAYN COME ON!" Harry shouted after him. I just walked drinking my milkshake. I waved here and then so the fans didn't think I was ignorant. After about 5 minutes we got inside the studio. "You're late." Simon said,not looking very happy.  
"We're really sorry,but you know Zay-" Liam started saying but Zayn interrupted,  
"excuse me,don't try and blame me as you always do."  
"it's only the truth though" I said.  
"Enough of excuses,you're late,and that's that. You know I don't like people who are late" Simon continued. "Sorry Simon." we all said at once.

**(COURTNEY'S POV)**

When it was about half ten, I rung Timea to see what she was up to and ask her if she would like to go out today. "I'm just getting ready, I will knock on your door on my way down" she said. "Okay,see you later."  
"Bye." I put the phone down and rung Danielle.  
"Hey Dan,fancy coming shopping with me and Timea?" I asked.  
"No,I think I'll stay in today,don't feel too well,I will tomorrow?" She replied.  
"Aw okay,get better soon and yeah tomorrow" I smiled,even though she couldn't see me.  
"Thanks,see you soon"  
"Bye." Well,I guess it's just me and Timea. I didn't mind though,we had so much to talk about.

After about 10 minutes Timea knocked. I opened the door, "Hey" She said smiling and then hugged me. She was wearing black over the knee socks,a black and white stripy top tucked into a black skirt and black wedges. Her hair was up in an intended messy bun. I just wore a burgundy blazer with black skinny jeans,a dagger loose vest top and white converse. I left my hair down. It was naturally straight so I didn't need to straighten it.

We went to the town centre to do some shopping,I didn't buy too many things whereas Timea on the other hand had about 10 bags and we had only been here about an hour. I text Louis while Timea was trying clothes on the in the changing room.  
"Hi babe, how is the recording coming along? miss you xxx" He didn't text back straight away, I didn't really expect him to though,they were recording their third album. I'm so proud of my boobear and the rest of the boys.

We visited about 3 more shops and then Louis finally text back. "Hey babe,only just managed to catch a break,it's great thanks,hope you're having a good time miss you too,love you!xxx" Aw,I love him so much. I was about to text back when Timea came out wearing this gorgeous maxi dress which was cut out at the hips and had silver sequins on the neck line. "What do you think?" she asked smiling,she seemed happy. "Love it!" I smiled at her.  
"Thanks" She smiled wider in excitement and went back in to get changed. "Do you reckon Harry will like it?" she shouted from behind the curtain.  
"I'm sure he'll love it" I assured her.

Before we went back to the hotel we stopped at starbucks for a coffee and talk about everything,just to catch up. Timea told me that she got her dream job as a manager at Forever 21,but because she's 19, she has only been there for a year as you can't work there unless you are 18 or over. She made it pretty far in a year. "Also,I have a part time job as a model" she paused for a moment to sip some of her coffee, "So,where do you work?" she asked,  
"I work for Disneyland as one of the highest managers,also got the job I have always dreamed about. I have worked there for 3 years,as I sarted when I was 16," I explained.  
"Aw that's awesome! You have gone far in such a short ammount of time haven't you?" She said,sounding surprised.  
"I guess" I laughed slightly.  
"Wait,so if you work in Disneyland,shouldn't you be in Paris?" she asked curiously.  
"I'm off for a year on a career break,so I get to spend more time with Lou,but because they are on tour right now,Lou insisted I go with them,I do some work on my iPad here and there though." I smiled.  
"Ah right,aw that's so sweet" Timea smiled back. We chatted for a while longer, it was about 4pm now so we headed back to the hotel.

When we got back we went to Liam's room to see how Danielle was doing. She opened the door and she really did look pretty sick. "Hey,how are you feeling?"I asked sympathetically.  
"Awful,better than I felt before though,thank god" she replied exhaustedly.  
"Aw,well hope you get better soon,here's a card and a little present to cheer you up" I hugged her. We got her Chanel Chance perfume,it smelt so nice!  
"Oh my gosh thank you so much,you shouldn't of!" She said excitedly and then hugged us both. We sat down to chat all together until my phone rung, and so did Timea's and so did Danielle's,all at the same time,that's funny. It was Louis,now I understand.  
"Hey babe,we're on our way home"He said.  
"Hi,you know that you,Harry and Liam rung us at the same time? it was quite funny, the girls are just on the phone too,what time will you be home?" I asked.  
"Um,in about 10 minutes, I know you are probably having a nice chat with the girls,but I need you to change into something summery,I have a surprise for you" He said sounding excited.  
"Louis! You know I hate surprises,but okay" I sighed. Wonder what he had ready.I told the girls I had to leave and explained why,they just said okay they'll be alright. I went to mine and Louis' room to pick out something "summery" like Louis told me to. I picked out a coral pink high low dress,with gold sandals and put a flower headband in. I wasn't sure where we were going,but I had a feeling that was just the right outfit. I re-applied my eyeliner,mascara and added some gold eye shadow. Just after I finished getting ready I heard the door open. "I'm home!" Louis shouted. I ran out of the bathroom and jumped in his arms. He kissed me passionately. Once he pulled away he said "You look beautiful babe" I looked down shyly and bit my lip.  
"Thanks,am I gonna find out where we're going?" I asked curiously. Louis just tapped his nose with his finger. "I'm going to get ready and we shall be off." He said. I hate surprises,but I know Louis would never let me down,it was definately something nice. I just sat on the sofa thinking about where we could go. In a matter of minutes Louis came in and proudly said "I'm ready,lets go" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. As we were walknig downstairs Louis was holding me tightly round my waist. It felt so nice. He was really warm. It was actually quite warm outside too! When we got to Louis' car he opened the door for me and gestured me to get in.  
"Thank you." I said in a posh accent while getting in.  
"You're very welcome" Louis replied,also in a posh accent.

We were driving for about half an hour,I kept on wanting to ask weather we're there yet,but didn't want to disturb Louis while he was driving, we had the roof down because it was really warm and my hair was blowing in the wind. I felt like I was in a movie because Louis was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other intertwined with mine. It was so cute.

We arrived at a beach and Louis parked the car there. "Remember this place?" Louis asked me looking right in my eyes. I looked out of the car window,and then it hit me! "Of course,this is where we first met!" I said with a huge smile. "That's right,now come on" he got out of the car and came round to open my door. He put his hand out to me I grabbed it and got out aswell.

We walked along the beach hand in hand. Talking about memories,like how we first met,how it felt and how we both fell in love at first sight. It was so romantic. My feet were starting to hurt so I took my sandals off and put them in my free hand. It was so relieving as the sand was running through my toes and my feet were getting buried in it with every step. About half way down the beach there was this white bench. It looked very fancy and very posh. There was palm trees everywhere it looked so beautiful. The sun was starting to go down,which made everything even more gorgeous. We sat down on the bench. We sat quietly for a moment, and then Louis suddenly said "I really love you Courtney, I fell in love with you the first time I saw your gorgeous blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes, you're a truly amazing person and I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." he put his hand in his pocket and took out a little balck velvet box,knelt down on one knee and continued "I have been waiting to do this for a while now, and I finally got the guts and figured out exactly how,I went to this beach to make it even more perfect,I really love you and I would like you to be my wife...will you marry me?" He flashed his beautiful smile and then opened the box. Inside was a beautiful ring,with a huge diamond in the middle and little crystals on each side,it was stunning! I felt a tear come out of my eye and roll down my cheek, I didn't wait 2 seconds to answer. "Yes,yes,yes,yes" I knelt down in front of him and put my arms around his kneck. He kissed me on the forehead,took my hand out and put on the ring. He wiped my tears which were now flowing down like waterfalls out of my eyes. "I hope those are tears of joy" He joked.  
"Of course they are" I laughed. This was the most beautiful moment of my life, I will never forget it. We both stood up. "I love you so much!" Louis said squeezing me around the waist. "I love you so much too!" I said with my arms tightly round his neck. We kissed passionately. This was another night to remember...


	5. Chapter 5

**(COURTNEY'S POV)**

I felt a warm stroke on my head which caused me to wake up. I turned my head to see Louis' gorgeous,blue eyes looking right at me. "Morning beautiful" he flashed a stunning smile. That made me wonder, was it all a dream? did we REALLY get engaged? I quickly looked down at my finger and was almost blinded by the bright diamond ring placed in the exact same position. I looked back up to face Louis,I was about 2cm away from his face. "Morning" I said and felt a smile creep up on my face. I kissed him on the lips. I started running my fingers through his messy hair. I felt like I was in another world. Like everytime I kiss him I felt a spark,almost like an electric shock. It was incredible. We kissed for a while longer,I then jumped out of bed and stretched my arms up in the air. Louis just lay there staring at me expressionless. "What?" I asked cautiously. He shook his head as if to snap out of a day dream and then blurted out "You're just so...beautiful. And-and incredible and kind and caring and...this list could go on forever,I love you so much and I am so glad to now call you my...fiance" He smiled widely at the last word and got up to hug me tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you too." I whispered in his ear.

**(TIMEA'S POV)**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" I hit the snooze button with my hand. I didn't want to wake up yet. My head was killing. I was having a really good dream too. I then tried to go back to it and just as I started drifting off to sleep again I hear "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-" this time I hit the off button on my alarm clock. I slowly sat up just to fall back down because I felt like I was about to faint.. What the hell happened last night? I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and just before I clicked on twitter I managed to see what time it was, 8AM?! Wow,what's happened to me? All over the news feed was loads of photos from last night,turns out we went out drinking,all of us execept from Louis and Courtney. What? Where did they disappear to? There was so many of me and Harry kissing,how can I not remember that? How can I not remember kissing THE Harry styles?! I got out of bed (slowly this time), still scrolling through the photos,there was so many! Suddenly my phone went off. It was a message of Harry it read

"Hey babe,my head's bangin do you have any idea what happened last night? cause I don't. How r u feelin? Hazza Xxx" well I guess I'm not the only one. I text back

"Hey "Hazza" ;) yeah mine is banging too,no I don't have a clue,Liam wouldn't drink we'll have to ask him,I'll meet you at yours in about half an hour ok? Xxx"

I locked my phone and put it back on the bedside table. I went into the closet to pick something out to wear. I practically threw out everything onto the floor and still had no idea what to wear,I may aswell just go naked. Wait no,that couldn't work. Scrap that. I dived onto the clothes sprawled across the floor and grabbed whatever was nearest to me. Oh that's cute. It was a blue skater dress which had a denim top half and a dark blue and white polka dot bottom half. It will do. I matched that with a white beanie and black heels.

While I was making my way to Harry's room, my phone went off again. Wonder who this could be? Harry again of course...it read:

"Aww do u want me to kiss it better? ;) yeah okay,sorry I didn't text earlier I was gettin ready c u in a bit Xxx"

I just smiled at the phone and continued making my way to Harry's door. I knocked and in matter of seconds Harry's beautiful face popped out the side of the door. I got lost in his deep green eyes.

"You coming in or?..." Harry wondered snapping me out of my daydream and gesturing for me to come in.

"Oh,yeah thanks" I smiled and blushed. God I needed to stop blushing! Not my fault,I can't help it.

I walked in and sat down on his comfortable sofa not taking my eyes off his beautiful smile.

"Sooo,you alright?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah thanks,you? Can you genuinely not remember _anything _that happened last night?" I asked.

"yeah thanks and nope,not a single thing" he answered walking over to sit next to me. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist from the side and leant his head on my shoulder. Aw. I started playing with his gorgeous curls.

"I think we should go Liam's now" I said standing up and offering him my hand. He took it and instead of accepting my offer to help him he pulled me on top of him and wrapped his arms around my waist once again. There was like a 4cm gap between us. I just stared into his stunning eyes. He then lent forward to close the gap and our lips touched gently.

"Don't go anywhere yet,stay here" he whispered his warm breath tickling my neck which caused me to giggle and blush slightly.

"We have to" I winked at him cheekily and pulled myself up.I didn't want to go,I really,_really_ didn't want to go but he's the one who said he likes girls who play hard to get. I smirked at the thought. Harry stood up and offered me his hand, I took it and intertwined our fingers together. We then made our way to Liam and Danielle's.

**(ZAYN'S POV)**

"NIALL BRING ME SOME FOOD!" I shouted to Niall in the kitchen while staring at the tv screen. I was in the middle of a very important battle on Call Of Duty.

"Why can't you get your own food?" Niall moaned bringing me a bowl of Doritos.

"Can't you see? I'm in the middle of a very important game" I explained not turning away from the tv.

"Blah,blah,blah..." Niall sighed walking back to the kitchen. Oh that boy will be the death of me one day. He tries to hurry me when I'm doing my hair, he tries to starve me to death and he even suggested I should wake up earlier so I have time to get ready, what kind of stupid idea is that?!

**(NIALL'S POV)**

They always boss me around,I'm kind of sick of it, but I can't say anything cause they will always have something to say back. I wish I could just find my girl who would understand me. My appetite comes with me as a package,I'm sure someone out there will understand. Until then,I will have to put up with these lot. I mean don't get me wrong I love them and everything,they're like my brothers,it;s just sometimes I feel like I don't belong with them.

"I'm just going to have a nap,see you later Zayn"

"Bye" Zayn said barley paying any attention while still facing the tv screen. That will wreck his eye sight one day.

**(HARRY'S POV)**

"Don't worry, you and Timea didn't get up to anything _that_ bad" Liam said reassuringly.

"Erm,what do you mean _that_ bad?!"

"Well you did kiss...a few times,and you did _try_ to do more,but Timea won't let you"

Oh god. What is Timea going to _think _when she finds this out. At the moment she's in the bedroom speaking to Danielle,I hope she doesn't tell her. I am so bad. I haven't even asked her to be my girlfriend yet! OF COURSE! How could I forget?! Note to self: Ask Timea to be my girlfriend. There,I should remember now. That's if she doesn't cut me off completely. Liam looked at me worryingly.

"Earth to Harry!"

"yeah, sorry what was that? oh yeah,did Danielle drink?" I asked hopelessly.

"nope." Liam replied quietly,knowing exactly why I asked.

"shit." I mumbled under my breath. Timea won't be happy,any second she will walk in screaming in my face. The girls suddenly walked in looking rather calm. Danielle went and sat on Liam's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You feeling better babe?" He asked her.

"Much better" she smiled and then leaned her head on Liam's chest. Timea was just a few steps behind,she came and sat next to me. She looked at me giving me a knowing look and simply said "Later." I knew what she meant. She will go mad,I'm sure of it! I screwed up I'm such a douchebag!


	6. Chapter 6

**(HARRY'S POV)**

"Don't be like that,I'm not mad at you" Timea said stroking my head.  
"But I screwed up and competely humiliated you!" I mumbled into the palm of my hands.  
"It's okay,honestly. You didn't know what you were doing. How could you possibly think I would get mad? Anyway, I seriously have to go. It's thursday remember,I have that induction to do" She reminded me standing up and getting her purse. She lifted my chin with one hand and pecked me on the lips gently. "Don't beat yourself up about it, it's fine" she assured me while staring into my eyes. I kissed her once more. Her blue eyes were so beautiful. "Good luck babe." I winked at her.  
"Thanks,now that's the Harry I like to see" She grinned and I gave her a quick hug. "I'll see you later" she called after me before shutting the door. _Now what?_ I thought to myself.

**(TIMEA'S POV)**

Work work work. Ugh, it gets in the way of EVERYTHING. I could of spent the whole day with Harry but noooo it has to get in the way. I jumped in the taxi already waiting outside. When I got to the store I practically jogged in as I was almost late. When really I should of been about half an hour early. But luckily the inspectors weren't there. I quickly did the register to check everyone I needed was there. As I was going through the rules and basic things about the job the inspectors walked in. I flashed them all a quick hello smile and then carried on. I wasn't supposed to greet them, I just had to do my job. But I couldn't just ignore them.

The hours went by pretty fast. It wasn't as hard as I thought,I'm glad it's over though. Hopefully I will get good results! They told me that I should get an email when I receive them,however I won't be able to see them until I get home as they come in the post,and I don't have a mailbox here,obviously.

After the induction I checked my phone immediately. No new messages? I was quite surprised. Just as I went to go on twitter my phone beeped. Suddenly a smile just formed on my face as it popped up saying who it was from.

**From Hazza;) : **Hey babe, how's it going? I'm so bored,and miss u so so much! cant wait till u get home xx

**To Hazza;): **Hey,it went pretty well thanks,much easier than i expected! aw miss u too,i will be there soon! Xx

**(HARRY'S POV)**

"Niall! Give it back!" I shouted after Niall after he snatched my iPhone off me. The cheeky sod! I ran after him around the whole hotel room while Louis,Courtney,Danielle,Liam and Zayn were just watching us and laughing while we jumped over couches,tripped over food on the floor, I even slipped on a banana split. Finally, I trapped Niall in the corner of the kitchen and wrestled him to the floor. I snatched the phone out of his hand and held it up in victory. "Don't mess with me Irish boy" I winked at him and stood up to walk back in the living room. I continued replying to Timea's text.

**To Timea3**: cant wait till u get here! hope u get good results xx  
"Who you texting?" I heard a voice behind me say which caused me to jump up.  
"Holy shit Zayn,don't ever do that!" I felt my cheeks turn read as everyone erupt in laughter.  
"So not funny dude" I glared at Zayn.  
"C'mon.. it... kinda... is" Niall added still laughing hysterically._ It kinda ISN'T_. I thought to myself.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. I quickly jumped up and ran to the door knowing it's Timea. I didn't realise my action until Liam shouted "where you rushing off to curly?" while smirking cheekily. I ignored his comment and continued WALKING to the door. I opened it slightly and popped my head round. "Hey! Mind if I come in?" Timea asked flashing that sweet smile.  
"Sure" I replied smiling back. I opened the door wider and she stepped in saying hello to everyone.  
"How was it?" Courtney said standing up and pulling Timea in for a hug.  
"It went great. Much easier than I though, and the inspectors were even late!" she replied expressing the last word while throwing her arms in the air. She sat down on the sofa with everyone else and started mingling. I stood by the door staring at her beautiful eyes,hair,lips. The way she talked and the way she liked, she was just perfect in every way. I haven't even told her how I feel about her. I need to do it as soon as po-  
"EARTH TO HARRY!" Niall screamed in my face interrupting my thoughts.  
"Huh,what?" I asked snapping out of my imagination not having a clue what just happend.  
"I said, are you hungry,and we have been talking to you for the past 5 minutes and you were just blantly ignoring us!" he informed me.  
"No I wasn't what you on about?" I said feeling myself blush.  
"Yes you were,why are you still standing at the door then? And why the hell have you not closed it yet?" Niall asked giving me a "what the hell are you even doing" look. I closed the door straight away walking over to the sofas with my head down. "I was just...thinking" I mumbled under my breath and sat down next to Timea. She smiled at me sympathetically and said "Aw" while wrapping her arm around my neck and stroking my head as if I was a little kid. That just made me even more embarrassed. "Man up babe" she added laughing at me slightly but trying not to. I sat up and wrappe my arm around her shoulder. "Is this better?" I winked.  
"Much better" she winked back.  
"Aww look at them little lovebirds,there's people around guys!" Courtney said tilting her head to the side.  
"Says the one that's wrapped up in boo bears arms and lying on his chest?" I teased.  
"Shut up!" She snapped jokingly throwing a cushion at me.  
"Ooooh don't hurt me"  
"I said, shut UP!" Courtney said trying to be serious but then everyone burst into laughter at her "trying to be serious but failing" expression. I noticed Timea not laughing,instead she was staring into thin air. I squeezed her shoulder slightly so no one would notice. She immediately lift her head and breathed out. "You alright?" I whispered.  
"Yeah,I'm fine,sorry just zoned out" she said smiling slightly.  
"I think we should go back now,it's getting late" I suggested. It really was,it was 11pm now,and we had a concert to do tomorrow! "Yeah,we should". So after that we said our good byes to everyone and left hearing a few distant "ooohs" and "awws" as we walked out hand in hand.

**(COURTNEY'S POV)**

Harry slammed the door behind him. Obviously hearing our noises. But they are so cute together,we can't help it! "Don't know what youse are laughing at you're just the same!" Zayn laughed at me and Louis and I just buried my head in his chest knowing that I went bright red. "Shut up!" Louis laugh stroking my head before kissing the top of it lightly.  
"She's my baby" he announced squeezing me even tighter.  
"LOUIS! I...can't...BREATHE!" I gasped.  
"Oh sorry love." He said loosening his arms around me but not letting go. I relaxed my head on his chest but this time I put my head on the side so I could see everyone. Liam and Danielle were sat in about the same position as us talking to each other,it looked like they were having a heart to heart conversation. Nobody took any notice, Zayn and Niall were too busy taking the mick out of me and Lou. I didn't care though,I knew they were joking.

**(TIMEA'S POV)**

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when Harry shouted "come here!"  
"One minute!" I replied with a mouthful of toothpaste which I then spat out. I wiped my mouth and went into the bedroom to find Harry sprawled across the bed wearing nothing but his boxers. "What?" he asked.  
"Nothing, it's just,where's your pyjamas?"  
"I've not got them is there a problem?"  
"No,it's just..." what am I meant to say?! Of COURSE there's not a problem. I don't mind sleeping next to a topless Harry Styles at all! But I couldn't tell him that.  
"You getting in or what?" He grinned lifting up the covers. I slowly walked over and lied down facing Harry. He put the cover over me so it was up to my neck. I got lost in his mesmerising eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. "You're so beautiful" he suddenly said which left me in slight shock. I felt myself blush. "Thanks" I bit my lip and looked away. He lifted my chin so I was looking straight in his eyes again. "I, I have never told you this before. but umm, I-" my phone started ringing interrupting Harry's speech. I reach out to the bedside table and looked at who it was almost blinded by the bright light coming from the screen. It was my mum. "Mum,what the hell are you calling me at this time for?!" there was no answer at first but I could hear her crying.  
"It's...daisy...she's..." she broke into an even deeper cry.  
"Daisy? what about her?" I asked getting up on my elbow.  
"She...passed away" she exclaimed completely breaking down now. I felt a tear roll down my cheek too. "What?" I said as my voice began to break. "she can't have" I sobbed. "Mum?mu"  
"beep beep beep beep beep" damn. It was cut off. I dropped the phone on the bed lying down on the bed with my face in the pillow crying my eyes out. I felt Harry's arm slip around my waist.  
"what's happened babe?" he asked sympathetically.  
"Daisy...my dog...she's died!" I sobbed harder.  
"Aw I'm so sorry" Harry said wrapping his other arm around me lifting me up so I was resting my head on his chest. "We had her for...14 years!" I cried. Daisy. She was the only dog we ever had. I got her fo christmas when I was 5. She was like my best friend gowing up. I loved her to bits. I couldn't believe she was gone!  
"Wow,I'm really sorry" he said rubbing my back.  
"It's okay, I'm getting you all wet" I laughed slightly through my tears.  
"It's fine babe,I don't mind"  
"She was like my best friend! I can't believe she's gone. What am I going to do without her?!" I pulled away and Harry just pulled me in even tighter then lifted my chin with one hand. "Look at me,no matter what,I'm always here for you,if anything happens,I will be right here,I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" he assured me staring right in my eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and he squeezed me tightly. "Thanks Harry" I mumbled into his shoulder.  
"It's okay,no come some sleep,you've had a stressful day" He said laying me down gently.  
_

After about two hours of talking,we were still wide awake. I felt much better after Harry comforted me. When I was with him I felt so safe. So protected,it was incredile. We were now cuddle up close together and Harry was just talking into my hair while I was talking to...space. It was kind awkward but nice. He had both his arms wrapped around my waist securely,I was playing with a piece of hair I had hanging loose.  
"So what did you want to tell me before my mum interrupted?" I asked remembring that he wanted to say something earlier.  
"I..." he hesitated before opening his mouth to speak again...


End file.
